1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds with an advanced antagonistic activity to thromboxane A.sub.2 (TXA.sub.2)-receptor, in more detail, to sulfonylamino substituted bicyclyl hydroxamic acid derivatives or the pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, which are useful for the treatment of thrombosis, vasoconstriction, or bronchoconstriction, and the like disease which are induced by TXA.sub.2.
2. Prior Art
It has been reported that sulfonylamino substitued bicyclyl carboxylic acid derivatives (hereinafter referred to as carboxylic acid derivatives) have potent TXA.sub.2 -receptor antagonistic activities (JPN Kokai 63-139161, U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,357, EP-A-312,906, and DE 3,720,760, etc.,).
These carboxylic acid derivatives have some drawbacks, namely that they are easily oxidized and metabolized in living tissues. Therefore it has been desired to develop TXA.sub.2 -receptor antagonists, which are pharmacologically comparable to, but are biologically stabler than the carboxylic acid derivatives.